


Dignity and Discrimination

by fenn10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bisexual Dean, Depression, F/M, Florist Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, M/M, Pride & Prejudice AU, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenn10/pseuds/fenn10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A destiel twist on pride and prejudice.</p><p>Our dear Cas is a florist who happens to make acquaintance with a rich, strange, quiet, man named Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Castiel?" His mother called him frantically.

Sighing, he put down his book and went downstairs, passing Gabriel and Balthazar who were running up. He eyed them suspiciously but kept walking. His younger sister was sitting on the floor playing with blocks and part of him wished he had the same amount of responsibility. He gave a ruffle to Anna's hair and walked into the sun room where his mother sat.

"Yes?" He asked in a tired voice.

"Gabriel tells me you turned down another girl?"

' _Snitch_.' He thought, "It's no big deal."

"Castiel, darling. You've got to do something with your life. You can't just sit here and read all day."

"I do actually leave the house, mother."

"Don't give me that. Being out and about with that Bradbury girl doesn't count. You need to find someone. Someone who will help you move forward."

"That is so archaic!" He argued.

"Michael and Zachariah have both found wonderful wives and Michael younger than you!"

"Mom, really. What's the point? Am I not a complete person by myself?"

"Darling you know that's not what I mean! I just want you to be happy! And married! You're twenty three for goodness sakes!!"

"I'm not having this conversation with you again." He said in a low voice and turned out of the room, not caring what she was yelling to him.

Still on the stairs was Gabriel sitting with a lollipop in his mouth. "Didn't go well?"

Angry, Castiel punched him in the arm, "It's your fault. Why did you tell her about Meg?"

"Slip of the tongue." Gabe grinned, "C'mon Cassie. It isn't that bad."

"You're not the one getting your head ripped off every time."

"True." Gabriel admitted but grabbed the cuff of his sleeve as he tried to walk past. "What I can't believe is that she hasn't figured it out."

"I swear I will end you if you leak even a syllable."

"Not a word I know...but she'll figure it out."

"I don't want to think about it." He sighed in defeat and trumped back to his room.

It had been years since he admitted to Gabe he has no interest in women. How his brother hadn't told any of his other siblings was beyond him. He was sure that Balthazar and Michael suspected but he had never breathed a word to either of them.

Once in his room he laid once again on his bed, but was unable to pick up his book again. His relaxed mood had faded and he could only stare at the ceiling and the growing shadows.

A knock came on his door, and he didn't bother to yell for them to come in, he knew who it was.

"Hey." He said still staring at the ceiling.

"You wanna play a game?" Anna's small voice asked softly.

"Which?"

"Life..." Castiel snorted a laugh then slid off the bed to play with her.

Anna was only six and far younger than the rest of his siblings. Gabe and Balth always seemed too busy getting into trouble to play with her and she knew she could always come find him if she was bored or lonely.

"Dibs on the orange car," He said, helping her put the board together. Anna picked the white van per usual, placed a pink figure in her car and a blue in his.

As a rule, Castiel always let his sister go first. A few times he felt himself zone out and I only came back when she was nudging him to spin. Upon reaching the square to get married he hesitated. A flicker of defiance split in him and he picked another blue figured and placed it in his car.

His sister tilted her head and asked softly, "Boys can like boys?"

"Of course." He said matter of factly.

Anna beamed at him, "Does that mean girls can like girls? So my barbies can get married without a boy?"

"I would assume that would be possible." Castiel smiled at his sister. "Be careful though."

"Why?" Anna asked simply, moving her car across the board.

Castiel shrugged, "Some people...some people don't think that."

"Well that dumb." Anna said with a frown, "What if all the boys are stupid or mean?"

Castiel felt his heart soften at the innocence and purity of his sister and smiled, "It's up to you." He shrugged.

The game continued until Anna won, then he helped pick up the pieces. Once the box was closed, his sister clutched the box to her chest.

She paused at the door and looked at him, tilting her head slightly, "Is that why you don't have a girl like Michael?"

Cas lifted his head, and nodded slowly, "Don't tell mommy though. She would be sad."

"I won't!" Anna promised and smiled brightly, she stopped one more time before she closed the door.

Smiling he laid back down on his bed. He resumed his book and read until the sun started disappearing, and lights flickered on around his house. There was another yell from downstairs calling him for dinner, he folded down the ear of the page he was on and prepared himself for the barrage of questions from his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Castiel got out of bed as usual at seven a.m. the rest of the house still quiet. This was his favorite part of the day, the half hour of silence was a gift. As usual he had just started brushing his teeth when Balthazar and Gabriel stumbled in as well.

"Brother!" Gabe announced, in a lighter voice than his tired eyes showed, "Bright and early as usual."

"What did you want?" Cas asked in a tired voice.

"I am much taken aback, brother." Balthazar chimed in. "You think we want something."

"You do." Cas said plainly, then spit out the rest of his toothpaste.

Gabe laughed, "You got us. You wanna come pick us up from Kali's after you get off work?"

"That's nearly an hour away." Cas complained, straightening the collar of his shirt. "Why go all the way out there?"

"Kali. Obviously." Balthazar said flatly. "It's not like you have a date tonight. That Meg chick dumped you."

"Fair enough." Castiel agreed gruffly. "If I have to wait for you two for more than five minutes you will be walking home. That's a promise."

"We promise." Gabriel said beaming. "You're the best, Cassie."

"Yeah, yeah." Cas sighed and left the bathroom to finish getting ready. If he wasn't home then his mother might think he was out on a date.

By eight he was opening his shop. It was by no means glamorous, but it was his. He took a deep breath of the flowers around him and went about watering the store,and added extra to those that seemed wilted.

At nine, he opened and went behind the counter to look at what new flowers he could order and clean up the area, to make sure arrangements could be picked up and wrapped quickly. When this was done, he went quickly and gathered a few of his favorites to make a few quick bouquets.

He had just filled a few vases when the overhead bell rang. "Good morning!" He sang without looking up. He heard footsteps but the person didn't speak. Confused he squinted around the corner.

A guy dressed in jeans and a run down leather jacket, stood looking flustered at all the flowers. He was tall, dark blond hair and lips that could put most girls out of the running.

' _Maybe this guy could make my day_ ' he mused to himself. "Can I help you?" He asked.

The other looked at him like he appeared out of thin air, "Uh. I expect so. I was told to come in here and talk to..." The stranger looked at a crumbled piece of paper. Cassie? Apparently she's good with all these flowers and shit."

A tight smile fixed on his face, Cas held out his hand, "Castiel. I own the place. I have a few customers who call me Cassie for short. What can I get for you?" ' _Stupid, arrogant...It's not shit._ '

"Weird." The tall stranger said with a straight face and did another turn about the room, "So uh. What's good?"

' _Everything_.' Castiel told himself calmly. "That depends, what are you looking for? Who are they for and what's the occasion?"

"I can't just buy flowers?" The guy said looking doubtful.

"Let's start with the easy question then," Cas paused, he had to bite his tongue, "Who are they for?"

"They're just for some chick." The guy shrugged.

' _Lucky her_.' He thought sarcastically, "I'll take it that you don't know her."

"Nope."

"Date?" Castiel asked, feeling he'd have to pry everything from this person.

The guy shrugged, "Yeah."

' _Who the hell told him to come in here? He'd be better off at Walmart._ ' Castiel thought and tried to keep his skepticism off his face. "Okay...." He said and turned on his heel.

He wandered a few aisles over and found the larkspur he was looking for and some pink roses. He eyed the gentlemen as he wrapped them into a bouquet, clearly he had money and Cas was half tempted to overcharge him, but he knew the guy wouldn't know flower prices anyway. "That's sixteen fifty." He said, handing over the fresh flowers, now bound by a soft white wrap.

"That's it?" The guy asked and raised an eyebrow, "Cool. I guess" he handed Castiel a twenty and told him to keep the change then left the store.

"Stuck up prick." Cas huffed when the customer left.

Angrily he busied himself with trimming down stems and sweeping the floors.

At ten, Charlie walked in and shouted hello. Grateful to have someone to vent to he went to meet her as she put her things behind the counter.

"Charlie thank god." He sighed and "I had the dumbest customer today."

Charlie laughed then leaned over the counter. "Tell me everything." She smiled, and rested her chin in her hands, waiting.

"Charlie. He was so dumb. He was all tall and pretty but he didn't have any idea what he wanted then insulted the store. Then gave me 'tip' money because maybe I'm just that poor and I dunno what the hell I'm doing. God. He treated me like that old lady last week? The one that was upset because we weren't a bigger place, like that's somehow I'm an idiot for not being rich."

"Ah rich people." Charlie nodded. "Think they own the world."

"You should've seen him bumble about like he was lost, like he was too good for this side of town."

Charlie shook her head. "Don't sweat it, you probably won't see him again."

"You're probably right...do you mind hanging out while I take Missouri her roses?"

"Leave it to me boss." Charlie promised.

"Always do." Cas smiled, "I'll be back in less than an hour."

"Uh huh." Charlie was already putting together some flowers and tuning him out. He grabbed the bundle he'd made in his free time and set off down the road.

There was no real reason he brought flowers to Missouri everyday. She was just an old neighbor he had growing up and couldn't bare to see her go a day without smiling. He didn't have as much time as he used to but he he could still take her flowers. He stopped at her door and knock three times, within seconds the door swung open and she greeted him with large hug.

"Good morning to you too." He laughed and patted her back.

"I'm sorry." She laughed, "But another boy I used to look after came by to see me today. Sugar, if I get treated any more today I'll assume I've already died."

"Missouri." He shook his head, "You can't be leaving me already. I still have a lot of growing up to do."

"Don't I know it." She said, rolling her eyes. "Lemme get a vase for those. Would you mind taking a seat for a moment?"

"Not at all." A few minutes later she bustled in and took the flowers from him and placed them in the clear container.

"I dare say you make the best arrangements. I may send more people your way."

"I'm sure my mother would be happy that you are promoting my business. It keeps her mind off everything else I don't do well." He laughed.

"Aw, Sugar. She still don't know?"

Castiel shrugged, "I'm sure not going to tell her."

She nodded, "Fair enough. Oh honey, before you go. My other little boy who visited me today. I'd love for you to meet him."

"Please tell me you're not trying to set me up on a date." He sighed, "It's not worth the drama anymore."

"Nonsense." She shushed him, "Romance or not you boys would be good friends."

"Boys?"

"Well I best hope a grown man isn't complainin that I ain't done watching him grow."

"Touché." Cas laughed. "I better go. People will start to think Charlie runs the place." He hugged her goodbye and was halfway down the street when she called out the door to him.

"Castiel!" She hollered, "I feel like you may run into him first. His name is Dean. Be good to him boy!"

Castiel waved to her to let her know he had heard then walked slowly back to his store. There were a few people inside, Charlie already was helping two of them so he wandered to see who else needed help. Near the back he found a guy studying some tulips.

"Anything I can help you with?" He asked, still pulling an apron over his head.

The boy turned and looked at him, "Maybe...I have a problem. I really like this girl and I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

Smiling softly, he motioned for the guy to follow him, then stopped at the peonies, "I think pink ones of these and some sweet pea. It's soft and delicate, and where you don't know where you stand. It might be nice."

"I'll take em."

Castiel beamed and collected the suggested flowers then wrapped them on a soft yellow, "Fourteen." He said when he handed them over.

"You're a lifesaver, thank you."

"Not at all."

"I didn't catch your name, the building says Novak but I don't really think that's your first name."

"No." Cas shook his head, "It's Castiel. Though...how did you know it's my store?"

The guy shrugged, "Your assistant said the boss would be back soon and then you appeared. Lucky guess. I'm Sam by the way. And thank you, again, so much."

Feeling better than this morning, Cas treated Charlie to coffee in the late afternoon. So maybe every customer wasn't great, but those who were made him want to keep his business up forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel closed the shop at seven-thirty. Usually he would close at eight but it was slow enough he didn't mind leaving a it early to get dinner. He stopped by a small burger place then got into his car to go pick up his brothers. Within the first fifteen minutes he had finished all his food and had to turn his music up louder to keep himself awake.

As promised, his brothers were waiting for him already. While their volume level was loud and grating, it keep him awake and that was fantastic because the radio was no longer cutting it.

"Why so sleepy, Cassie?" Gabriel asked.

Cas shrugged, "Long day."

"Cassie!" Balthazar sang suddenly, "We met someone today who went to your shop!"

"Oh yeah," Gabe added, "His name is Sam. They live in Kali's neighborhood. He's a pretty lookin guy."  

"Brown hair? Green eyes?" Cas asked.

"Tall and gorgeous." Gabe agreed, "Yeah, they just moved back here."

"They?"

"Yeah. Sam has an older brother. Apparently their dad used to drag them all over the country. And Sam just convinced his brother to come back."

"Oh." Castiel said barely listening. He let his brother continued their conversation and let himself zone out the rest of the drive. As they pulled into their driveway, their mom was standing on the porch tapping her foot. "Please tell me that you told her you would be gone after school..."

"Oops." Gabe said quietly.

"Guys." Cas sighed, "You just love getting me in trouble. Just tell her you helped me close and your homework is done."

"That wouldn't take until ten at night, Cassie."

"I'm sorry. Did you want to be in trouble?" Cas asked lightly. "Now just go with it and c'mon."

The boys wandered up to the house, smiling like nothing was out of the ordinary. When Cas tried to follow them in with the same fashion but his mother put an arm out to stop him.

"Where were the boys." She said sharply, it wasn't a question.

"I picked them up from a friend's house after work."

"Is that so? Did they get their homework done? Why didn't you call? Anna has been asking about you for hours, what was I supposed to tell her?"

"Look. Mom. I'm here. We're fine. I'll go tuck her in." He said quickly and pushed himself past.

He knew he made himself an argument for the next day but he was too beat to care. Jogging up the stairs, he gave a knock on Anna's door before walking in. She sat on her bed with a book. There were only a few books she could read by herself, and every night she let Castiel read her a story before bed. He felt slightly guilty he made her wait so long for him.

"Castiel!" She said when she saw him. "I picked a book for you to read me."

He sat beside her and hugged her tightly, "Thank you for waiting for me. What are we reading today?"

She held out the first Harry Potter book, "Would you read me a little of this?"

"How about." He said, pulling her into his lap, "I read you one chapter each night or until you fall asleep?"

"You mean we're gonna read the whole book?!"

Cas laughed and kissed her forehead, "Yes, sweet pea, we're gonna read it all."

Happily, she snuggled against him and pulled a blanket to cover her feet. Patiently he read to her, stopping when there was a word she didn't understand, or if she had a comment about the story. He was nearing the last pages of the chapter when he realized his sister was already asleep. Smiling, he tucked her in and left the room silently.

He didn't bother turning on his light. Sighing, he stripped down to his underwear and crawled into bed, letting his face relax into the pillow. His mind jumped to the stranger this morning, the one that had been stuck up. He laughed at how silly it was that it had frustrated him. ' _Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will keep my temper_.'

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

As if on replay, Castiel's morning started the same. Sleepy from driving the night before he treated himself to a cup of coffee on the way to work, and took as long as he wanted setting everything up. There were a few little things to do, but he could always let Charlie do it for him. He watered what he could then took a seat behind the counter, and browsed the Internet on his phone.

It was ten before anyone came in, a terrified fifteen year old asked if he was hiring. Castiel had to turn the boy down, but told him when he's give him a job in a year, when he turned sixteen. Not long after he was surprised to see Sam come through the door.

"Hello." He greeted happily, "I heard you've met my brothers."

Sam laughed, "I did! They're a funny pair. My date loved the flowers you chose and I wanted to say thank you.

"It's not a problem." Cas assured him, "I'm glad you liked them."

"Yeah, course. I-uh-I have a weird favor? Or question. Offer?"

Castiel smiled, "What can I help with?"

"Alright. So I just moved here and I don't really know anyone yet. If you wanna say no it's fine."

Cas tilted his head, "Okay...?"

"I'm getting married in a couple months and I'd like you or rather me and my fiancé would like you to do the flowers?"

"Of course!" Castiel beamed, "I'd love to. Um, I'd need to know colors and what type of flowers maybe but yes."

"Really?!"

Castiel nearly hugged Sam but the door opened and the stranger from yesterday came in.

"Sammy? How long are you gonna be?"

Both Sam and Castiel turned, Sam smiled apologetically, "Cas, this is my brother Dean."

"Oh?" Cas

Sam spoke again, "I'm sorry." He said to Dean, "I'm finished now."

"Great, cuz you know Missouri hates waiting."

Castiel's mind flew in three directions; how were these two brothers? They acted so differently. This was the person Missouri told him about? And why was Dean acting like he'd never been in the building before. Castiel held in a scoff and turned to Sam once more. "Sam. It was a pleasure talking to you. I look forward to meeting your fiancé as well."

"Of course!" Sam grinned, "I'll bring her by later this week. Thank you so much."

The brother was standing at the door, arms folded and looking put out that he had to be standing in the building still. Castiel sighed, ' _I guess that means Dean will be at his brother's wedding. Try to just say something nice_.'

"Um...Dean?" Castiel found himself asking before he knew the question.

"Yeah?" The other answered in a bored voice, still looking annoyed.

"How was your date?" Cas asked, then instantly regretted it.

Dean looked pointedly out the window, "It was fine."

"How do-?" Sam began but his brother interrupted.

"Sammy lets go." Dean said curtly then walked outside.

Sam shook his head like he'd figure out the problem later. "Thank you again, I'd better go."

Castiel watched the boys leave and shook his head. Laughing slightly he went back to the counter and sat, shaking his head at how weird his life was. When Charlie came in he was still thinking about the brothers.

"What's up, duck?" Charlie greeted sitting down beside him.

"You're not gonna believe it." He chuckled then told her of the morning's events.

When he finished, Charlie stared at him then laughed as well. "So tall, pretty, and annoying is tall and gorgeous' brother? And the moron didn't say anything about being in here yesterday? What kind of a nerd. But cool about the wedding. Dude, we're gonna be rich."

"Why is that your first assumption?"

"Cuz weddings are expensiiiiive." She squealed.

"Charlie, we'll charge them normally, yes it will cost more only cuz they're buying more. Also, I'll probably give them a discount, they're new here."

"Aw Cassie, you and your giving heart."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

In a much better mood, Castiel returned home from work and spun his little sister around. "Goose! I missed you." He sang, setting her back on the ground.

"Cassie! Guess what? Momma told me today it was bad for girls to like girls. I told her that was silly because boys are dumb."

Castiel smiled, and patted her head, "What did she think of that?"

"She told me I gotta start thinkin differently and that I oughtta pray more."

Laughing he kissed her hand, "I'm gonna give you some real important advice. Momma can only teach you so much. You have to learn and think for yourself."

Anna nodded and ran upstairs to go grab a doll. Castiel walked into the kitchen and found his mother sitting on the table, mildly he panicked about how much she had heard. She only looked up at him then resumed eating her dinner.

Sighing, he pulled out a few frozen burritos, set them to cook then waited by the counter. For two minutes neither said a word. Castiel got up to get his food and a fork when his mom finally spoke up.

"Why would you tell Anna that?" She asked, still not looking at him.

"Because it's true."

"Honey, I know you went to college and they made your mind all liberal but can you not spread it to my daughter?"

Cas slammed his plate down, "Is that what you think it is? Some disease that can be spread by the spoken word? Homosexuality has always been around, _most people_ ," he emphasized, "Are simply done being looked down upon."

"Castiel really." She frowned, "Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"You're a smart woman mother. Figure it out." He said, then took his plate to go eat in his room. There was shouting from his mother but he ignored her, he'd have a good day and wasn't ready for it to be ruined by her words.

The house was unusually quiet that night, but Castiel forced himself not to think about it too much. Instead, he googled photos of wedding flowers and took note of the displays he liked as well as the ones that he didn't. At nine, he got up and went to Anna's room to go read the next chapter. He knocked once then entered.

She smiled and ran to her bookshelf to grab her book then sat on her bed, bouncing slightly in anticipation.

"Where did you fall asleep?" He asked, not wanting to skip over anything. He sat beside her and took the book from her.

"Um...the mean uncle was mad about motorcycles flying."

Cas nodded and proceeded to read. Usually, his sister was talkative during story time but tonight she sat quietly. A few pages later her demeanor hadn't changed. He put a finger in the book to hold his place then closed it temporarily.

"Anna? Did something happen?"

She turned and looked at him. "Cassie? Do you like boys more than girls?"

"What did mom say to you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I only heard her talking to Michael on the phone. Then she got mad at Gabe..."

Castiel's heart sank a little. "Did she frighten you? I'm sorry."

"Nope." She shook her head, "I just heard mommy say that you like boys, I don't know why she was so mad though. I don't think it's that big of a deal."

Cas smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Bug? I need to go to sleep. Can we stop here tonight?"

"Okay!" She said quickly then climbed under her covers, "Just marry a smart boy. I don't like dumb boys. Oh! But make sure he likes girls too because I want to be his friend."

Nodding, he kissed her forehead then left, turning off her light, and made for his bedroom. His chest felt tight, but he pulled some clothes from his dresser and walked quickly into the bathroom. As the water from the shower rinsed over him, he let himself cry quietly. It was a mix of sorrow and joy. On the one hand, his mother was furious with him, but his sister was an angel in a child's body. After he willed himself to stop he dressed quickly and went to bed, setting his alarm a half hour late. No need to shower in the morning as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast was, in a word, awkward. He had only grabbed a cup of coffee when his mom pounced.

"So this is why none of your dates lasted? How long did Gabe know?"

"Gabe has only known for a year or so." He said in a tired voice.

"You dare hide this then teach my children your ways?"

"I didn't teach them anything! Jesus! I'm just myself. I'm not a different person than the one you thought I was two days ago!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

Castiel balled his fists. "I need to go."

"I should say so! I don't want you filling my children's heads with your sin! So either you bottle this nonsense up and go to church with me or-"

' _Go? Is she serious?_ ' He thought bitterly, "I was talking about work." He said angrily, "You want me to bottle it up? Nonsense? Hell, it wasn't a choice, mother. And why should I change who I am for you? Why should I change myself for God? Mother fuck, why can't I be religious _and_ gay?"

"Watch your language boy!" His mother said hotly.

"Face it mother." He said seriously, "You have a son who likes boys. I like boys! If that is such a damn problem, I'll be out tomorrow."

"Fine by me! But you best remember where the Lord has blessed you and rethink your life."

"I'm still me. I'm still your son. I'm still the backbone you criticize every time I walk through the door. I'm proud of who I am! I made something of myself." His voice cracked, "Just because dad died and left you, doesn't mean you get to take your sorrow out on everyone else! We don’t deserve that! Anna! She doesn’t deserve that! You sit here all day pretending to be this high and mighty person, who's word is law. And that's stupid, news flash, your children are people. They can think and chose for themselves. The least, least you could do is accept your children." He shouted then left the room. He saw Anna standing on the bottom of the stairs and sighed.

She had a blanket wrapped around her and she was crying. "Castiel? Are you gonna leave me?"

He knelt and pulled her into a large hug, "I'm sorry, Goose. I want to stay, but momma won't let me."

Her chest shook, "I don't want you to go. Who is gonna read to me?"

"I'll still read to you. It just won't be at night. We'll finish that book, Anna."

She squeezed him and sniffed, "Can we read tonight?"

"Of course." He promised, "I have to go to work. Be good for momma and don't let her change your mind. Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded and let go of him, " _I_ don't care if you like boys. You can stay in my room."

Castiel smiled, "I'll count it as an option. I'll be home in a little bit. Okay?"

"Okay." She said again.

She walked him to his car then hurried inside, leaving him alone to think about things. When he got to his store, he sat behind his desk again and put his head down. ' _I need a distraction._ ' He thought miserably. Like the day before it was nearly silent and he considered going to the liquor store but the entrance bell rang and he looked up to see Missouri. She smiled at him brightly, and he did his best to smile back.

"Morning." He said softly.

"What's wrong, sugar?"

Castiel shook his head, then fiddled with a pen, "My mom wants me out."

"She knows?"

Cas nodded, "Yeah...I'm hoping Charlie will let me stay with her for a few days."

"I'm sorry. But I bet Charlie would be happy to have you." Missouri whispered and set her purse on the counter. "Is that the long term plan?"

"I dunno. I have money saved, I could rent a place but it may mean I start charging a little more here, and I hate to do that."

Missouri nodded, "You could always do more weddings like the Winchester's."

"Who?"

"Sam and Dean. They came to see me yesterday. That boy looks so excited he's getting married, you'd think he was a puppy finding snow for the first time." She giggled.

"Oh yes, Sam. He's a nice guy. I'm still wondering how I'll charge them. I really don't want to put them out too much."

Missouri laughed, "Honey. Those boys have more money than they'll ever use."

"What?" Cas asked surprised. He thought of Dean's old jacket and tattered jeans.

"They don't look it but their daddy made a great deal of money. Don't stress about the pricing."

Castiel nodded and looked over her shoulder to see Charlie stumble through the door. "All right boss. I got the food you wanted and I got myself some coffee. Hope that's-Oh hey Missouri! Would you like a mcmuffin? Cassie doesn't really need four."

"No thank you sweetie, I was just having a word with Castiel here." She grinned then turned to him with a more sober face. "You'll call if you need anything, ya hear?"

Castiel nodded and sent her off with a few roses, then took his food from Charlie. "No need to judge my eating."

"Well, you only eat this much when something is horrible, so talk."

Sighing, Cas filled her in and then sat waiting for her response.

"Of course you can stay with me. I mean, you'll have the couch for a bit but-"

"Thank you." He smiled, "It won't be an issue. I'm just happy to have somewhere to live. I think I'm gonna close the store tomorrow to move, so boss says you get a day off."

Charlie beamed, "Man, we're gonna get smashed tomorrow. We're gonna move all your shit first, but then, then we party hardy. This is gonna be awesome!"

"Thank you." Castiel said in a small voice. Unable to find better words for what he was feeling.

"Nonsense. Now eat those before I do."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

By the end of the day work day, Castiel was beat. He didn’t feel like going back to his house, but he knew he couldn’t leave Anna when he promised her he would be back. He sighed and swept some debris into a pile then wandered to the back of the store to find the dustpan. He hung up his apron and yawned, then took his time to turn off all the lights and turn on the alarm before he headed back. He’d just locked the front door when he turned and bumped into someone.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” He said quickly, reaching down to pick up his keys, “I’m just tired, I didn’t see-” He looked up to see Dean standing with a strange look on his face. “Oh. Hello again.”

“Hey.” Dean said simply then looked at him curiously, “You okay? You look funny.”

‘ _There’s that wonderful personality._ ’ Castiel thought, but answered, “I’m fine. Like, I said, I’m just a bit tired, and my mind isn’t with me today.”

Dean nodded then looked up the empty street, “I’ll uh, see you.” He said quietly then walked away without looking at him.

When he was out of sight, Cas rolled his eyes, ‘I’m too tired for this.’ he reasoned, then walked to the back of the building to get his car. He rested his head on the steering wheel then talked himself up until he could start the car and drive home. As it wasn’t even nine, all the nights were still on in the house. He parked on the curb, and walked slowly into his house. Gabe was in the living room watching tv with Balthazar, Anna was sitting on the floor, and Castiel heard his mother in the other room talking with his brother Zach. Sighing again, he chose to ignore them for now and went to scoop up Anna in his arms.

“Hey Goose.” He smiled, and kissed her cheek, “Did you shower? Brush your teeth? All ready for book time?”

Anna nodded to every question and wiggled so she could get down to hug Gabriel and Balth before hurrying up the stairs, ready for her book. Upstairs Castiel found boxes by his door, boxes with things like “clothes” and "books" written on the top. ‘ _Course_ ’ he thought bitterly, ignoring his packed things he followed into Anna’s room and joined her next to her bed, seating himself on the floor.

“I’m gonna stay awake tonight!” She smiled, “That way you can read a long, long time and I’ll be awake."

Castiel giggled, “All right. I promise I will read as long as you are awake. Deal?”

“Deal” She sang, and held out her pinky for Cas to shake.

His sister did indeed stay awake longer than she usually did. He was a solid three chapters in when he saw that her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly. Quietly he got up and set the book down on her night stand. He didn’t know how he was going to keep reading to her but knew that he would. He walked out the door, turning her light off as he went, and walked down the stairs, ready for what his mother was going to spout at him next. He gave a knock to the arch of the kitchen before he walked in then leaned on the pillar, waiting.

“Castiel.” His mother said curtly, “I’ve invited Zach here to talk to you. I hope you will hear him out.” She then got up and walked out of the room.

Confused, Cas looked at his brother. Zach motioned for him to join at the table. Cas sat and yawned, “Can we make this quick? I gotta sleep if I’m gonna move everything tomorrow.”

“And where are you moving things?”

“Charlie.” He said, “She invited me.” He lied, but he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of knowing he had to ask for somewhere to stay.

“And her parents are okay with that?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow, “She’s twenty five....and an orphan. I think she can do as she pleases.”

“My apologies.” Zachariah said, then scooted up straighter in his seat. “Castiel, I’ve heard that you’re leaving tomorrow.”

“Only because I’m not welcome.”

“She only asks you to change a few things.”

“She only asks me to change who I am.” he retorted, “Look Zach, I appreciate you coming all the way here, but I don’t think I can live with her glaring at me, yelling at me, and telling me how I'm going to hell, all day.”

“Castiel really. Don’t you think you’re being a bit dramatic?"

Castiel stood up, “I can’t do this with you. When you guys stop being dramatic come find me.” He sighed and went to his room ignoring his brother, and closing his bedroom door behind him, desperate to block out the rest of the world.

Silently, he got ready for bed and curled under his covers, then pulled his headphones out from the bedside table to drown out any other noise so he could sleep. He could feel tears building but turned up his music, so he couldn’t hear himself cry.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Like clockwork he awoke at seven, except this morning he didn’t get ready for work, instead he began emptying his dresser, closet, and anything he had in the bathroom. He threw a few things in a duffle bag and dug some boxes from the back of his closet. Charlie promised to bring more over to the house and so he didn’t bother to go buy some. Sitting in the middle of his floor he began to organize clothes based on how much he wore them, then made a pile of everything he would donate. Sighing, he called a local storage place, there was no way he could keep all of his things lying around at Charlie’s place. At nine, Gabriel came in and brought him a cup of coffee.

“Figured you hadn’t had one yet.”

Cas took a long sip and smiled at his brother, “Thank you. I hadn’t. God this stuff is what keeps me going I swear.” He laughed at set the mug down.

“You can still come around you know...Mom just doesn’t want you living here...but that doesn’t mean you can’t come see us.” Gabriel said quietly.

It was strange to have Gabe be serious and Cas looked up at him from the floor, “Of course. I promised Anna I’d read that book with her...and we can still do things. I promised you and Balthazar that we’d go to the new Marvel movie. I’m not dying Gabe, just moving.”

“Yeah...well it’s a shit reason to move.” Gabe huffed, “Gay or not, you’re the most responsible one here.” Castiel wanted to say how happy that made him but the other’s mood switched back to his normal one. “I guess that means I can skip school more often. I found out the train goes right to Kali’s neighborhood. Play a lil hooky, have some fun.. if ya know what I mean.”

“Gabe. I’m gay not eight.” Cas said plainly. “Just be safe.” He rolled his eyes and went back to his packing.

“See. Pure responsibility. I would’ve never used a condom if you hadn’t just told me.”

“Gabriel.” he said, not caring for his sarcasm.

Gabe dramatically bowed and thanked Cas for his advice, then strolled out of the room, just as quickly as he had come in. Half hour later, Charlie showed up with boxes and tape, and began helping him pack things away. Everything except his clothes, which she didn’t wanna touch in case she picked up his underwear.

“Charlie. It’s all sorted, why would I want you packing my underwear?

She shrugged, “Beats me. but you never know, Cassie. There’s always that stray piece that ends up in a weird box. And I. Am not going near that box.”

“You’ve clearly had a lot of problems with moving.” Castiel giggled and threw a shirt at her.

The day passed quicker than he’d expected. By two, all his things were loaded into a rental truck and the only thing left was to bid his siblings goodbye. He popped in on Balth and Gabe first, then went to Anna’s room. She was sitting at her desk coloring a picture. He knocked on her door, and smiled at her.

“Hey Bug.”

“Are you leaving already?” She asked, hopping off her chair.

He walked over to give her a hug, “Yep, but I’m gonna be back tomorrow to read you another chapter, maybe we can get some ice cream?”

“Okay!” She beamed, “Here! You have to take this first.” Anna turned to the desk and grabbed the picture she was drawing. It was the two of them standing in front of their house. “I tried to draw straight lines but I got tired and so it’s messy.”

“It’s wonderful.” He told her sincerely.

She gave him another hug around the neck, and he picked her up to hold her close. “You be good for Mom, okay?”

“Okay.” She said again, this time in a smaller voice.

He patted her head and promised he’d be back the next day. Charlie was outside waiting for him and got into the car when he came out of the house. Double checking that everything was secure, he closed the back of the truck and joined Charlie in the front seat. She smiled at him, then drove back to the storage place he had arranged. It took another hour to sort out what boxes he would need for the short time he was at Charlie’s but with a much lighter load they drove to her place. Clearly she had prepared for the first night. The room was spotless, and she pulled a few bottles of liquor from the fridge.

“Charlie. We do have to work tomorrow. How drunk do you think I’m getting?”

“Oh, sweetie,” She laughed, “Most of this is for me. I have to help you at work, but I am a lowly sales associate and am not capable of owner decisions.”

Scoffing, he took a bottle from her and fished some ice out of the freezer.


	5. Chapter 5

"Charlie I hate you." Cas groaned when his alarm went off. His head hurt and the morning light came in through the window. He nudged her with his foot and she sat up quickly.

"Merry Christmas." She muttered half awake. "Cassie, I thought you were closing the blinds? Ugh." She got on her knees and crawled to the window up close them. "What godforsaken time is it?"

Castiel laughed lightly, "Seven thirty. I'm gonna shower. Pray, I don't throw up in there." He said and got up off the floor. His back ached from sleeping on the ground and let the hot water ease some of the tension. Feeling nauseous he sat on the floor of the shower and waited until the feeling passed.

When he got out, he dug in his duffle bag for his clothes and toothbrush, then heated a pot of coffee while he got ready. Dressed and clean he poured himself a cup and looked at Charlie still sleeping on the floor. She was sprawled like a starfish and her mouth hung open. Chuckling, he took a picture on his phone then left, knowing he'd have a little farther to go to get to work.

There was a few letters on the floor of the shop that had been dropped through the dropbox in the door. A couple bills and two notes. One from Missouri and the other from Sam, which he opened first.

_Hey Castiel,_

_I came by with Jess but looks like you were closed. I guess I should've called. We'll come by again tomorrow in case you open then, if not we'll see you Monday._

_-Sam_

He took a mental note to leave a piece of paper on his door explaining his absence next time he closed unexpectedly. Missouri's was shorter.

 

_Hey Honeybee._

_Just come to see you because you didn't stop in. Hopefully I see you tomorrow._

_M._

 

He put the letters and began his morning routine. A few plants seemed a bit dry but it wasn't anything he couldn't salvage. When everything was watered he gathered Missouri's favorites and put them in a vase he'd been using on display. He mixed some plant food into the new container then opened the store. Within minutes people came in and out. Some new, some regulars that asked about his closing yesterday. It made him happy that there were those that missed his presence. A new customer caught his attention when they called him by name.

"Castiel, isn't it?"

He looked up, making sure he didn't just mistake them for someone else, "Um yes. Have we met?" He asked.

"No." The lady laughed, "Sammy Winchester told me about your shop and I just came to check it out."

"Oh!" Cas smiled, "Well, I'm glad you found something you liked. I'm sorry I don't know your name..." He handed her the fresh lilies she had purchased in a mint green wrap.

"The name is Ellen." She said, "That boy was right. You run a pretty cool place here."

"Thank you." He said happily, "It's a chore sometimes but I love it."

"I know what you mean. I run a bar a few miles from here."

"Which one? My friend Charlie is always looking for a new place."

"The Roadhouse." She answered. "I look forward to seein ya there."

He said goodbye and waved her out of the store and felt better, despite being hungover still. With business better he could keep his prices the same and not bump them up. Cas briefly considered doing more catering for people and did a quick sweep through the store, picking up stray debris.

An hour later Charlie stumbled in with a cup of coffee. "Never let me drink again."

"That's unfortunate. I had a customer who wants us to stop by her bar one day."

"Dammit Cassie." She groaned and sat behind the counter. "You know my weakness."

Cas, who didn't drink as much, let Charlie sit behind the desk and ring people up while he helped everyone else that came through the door. Sam walked in a little while later, hand in hand with who he assumed was Jess.

"You're here!" Sam said kindly.

Cas wiped his dirt covered hands off on his jeans. "Yeah, sorry about that." He apologized and reach a hand out to shake Jess'. "I had a personal day."

Sam nodded without asking further. "This is Jess. Which you probably figured." He laughed.

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for the flowers. They were lovely." Jess thanked him.

"No worries." Cas smiled, "I just had a few questions for you two, if you have a moment?"

"Course." Sam grinned, "It's why we came."

"Awesome. Alright. I just wanted to know the approximate tables you have in mind as well as any arches or doorways you would like cover. Also. Colors?"

Sam looked at him like this was more than he bargained for. Slightly overwhelmed he looked to his bride-to-be and smiled, "You know any of those answers?"

"Of course I do." She laughed.

The three of them walked to the desk and started to write out the details. The colors wouldn't be too difficult; white and red, but the amount is what he was worried about. He told them he'd need a few days to figure the cost and flowers he could do, then asked if they had preference on type or just color. All in all it took a solid half hour for them to get a general idea, then he let them on their way.

When they left Charlie gave him an interested look, "You didn't bring up any approximation on pricing. Cas, you aren't still thinking of doing it cheaper than you should?"

Cas shook his head, "Um. Missouri told me not to worry about price with them. So I'll just figure in travel time and set up."

"Look at you, Mr. Business Man."

"I do run a business." He said plainly.

"Alright. Shut up, I'm hungover."

Castiel chuckled, "You mean those bags under your eyes aren't normal?"

" _Shut up_ , Novak." She shook her head, then punched him in the arm.

Cas had just smacked her back when the door opened and he instantly felt his face flush. He muttered some sort of apology to the client who had just come in, trying to explain that he didn't hit his employees. Charlie was laughing at him and he felt a strange urge to punch her once more. 

At three, Cas set off for Missouri's. When he arrived, she opened the door before he even knocked. They talked shortly and he assured her that he was fine. Regardless of his protests she sent him with a small bag of cookies and he promised he'd see her tomorrow.

His walk back was quiet, he passed a few people he knew and waved happily. Then took a detour to the coffee shop. He ordered his favorite, and grabbed one for Charlie as well. He tipped the barista who gave him a wink and blushed at the attention. He opened the door with his back still smirking at the boy behind the counter and bumped into someone coming in.

Coffee spilled onto the person's shirt and Cas looked up apologetically. Surprised, he saw Dean. "I'm so sorry." He said quickly.  "I really don't run into people this often."

"It's okay." Dean muttered, no recognition on his face of acceptance of his apology or if he was angry.

Cas set down the cups and pulled a napkin from a nearby table, "Here." He handed it to Dean, not wanting to start wiping coffee from an acquaintance's chest. "Would...would you like me to buy you a cup? I feel horrible."

Dean was wiping a dark spot on his white button down shirt, "You missed the tie. So no harm done. Sam woulda killed me, he bought it." There was something like a soft laugh. "I have about eight hundred of these shirts. No problem."

"Eight hundred?"

Dean shrugged, and fixed his suit coat. "Yeah. I really hate doing laundry and it's easier to buy clothes."

' _Could probably afford to hire a maid_ ,' he thought. Then only noticed Dean's more business attire, he looked, more fit, in something other than the beat up leather jacket he had seen him in usually, "Oh." He said lamely, not knowing what to say. It wasn't as if they were friends, he barely knew the man before him. "So coffee?" Cas asked again awkwardly.

Dean shook his head. "I don't drink it."

' _Good thing you're in a coffee shop._ ' Cas thought sarcastically, "Oh. Okay. Um. I'll probably bump into you later, I guess." Castiel attempted at a joke but Dean just nodded and walked toward the barista who had been flirting with him. Rolling his eyes at the oddity that was Dean Winchester, he picked up his drinks once more and went back to his shop, wanting to share his experience with Charlie.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"So was he mad?" Charlie asked when he finished telling his story.

"I have no idea!" Cas exclaimed.  "He just stands there. I wouldn't know if he was laughing or crying or yelling."

Charlie nodded, "Surely you've seen one expression on him though?"

"Um. Confusion?" Cas thought. "I think he might have chuckled once, but he wasn't looking at me."

"Strange. But you're kinda strange too."

"No I'm not." Cas wrinkled his brow.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Okay, whatever you say, Cassie."

Castiel sighed, "Why does it matter if I'm strange anyway?" Cas shook his head and began sweeping the floor.

"Well." She paused, then began tapping her pencil like she did when she was nervous, "You clearly think he's a babe."

"What?!" Cas stopped the broom and stared at her incredulously.

"C'mon." She shrugged and laughed a little, "Plenty of weirdos come in here daily but the only one you never shut up about is this Dean Winchester."

"What do you mean? We always talk about the pigeon lady too!" He said defiantly.

"Aw. See you're defensive. Just admit it. You think he's hot."

Cas knew she wouldn't stop if he didn't say something. He thought for a moment about the older Winchester. "You're half right." He said slowly, "He's attractive...but his personality is impossible. If he wasn't such a dumb rich boy."

"Poor Mr. Winchester. Being slighted just because of his money."

"Shut up." He laughed, "Not like he'd pay attention to us poor people anyway."

Charlie laughed, then took a sip from her coffee, "Oh. Poor Cassie. It's okay, you just use that charm and he'll come running."

"I _do not_ want Dean Winchester." Cas exasperated. Charlie just smiled at him until he threatened to blast the radio, and she stopped, putting her head back down on the desk. "Remind me to make you stop drinking after three fourths of a bottle."

"So rude." Charlie groaned but lifted her head for another sip of coffee.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

By closing, Cas was exhausted, his hangover had subsided but he felt his limbs were ten times heavier than normal. He walked into his temporary home, and found Charlie had unpacked his coffee maker and a box of clothes for him. Smiling he walked to the kitchen where Charlie had left a note on the fridge.

 

_Hey lovestruck._

_My cousin came by and wanted me to hang with her for a little bit. I probably be home tomorrow._

_Love you skank._

 

Cas laughed and crumpled the note in his hand then threw it away in the garbage. The house was nearly silent, the only noise came from the water filling in the refrigerator. He set down his keys and wandered into the bathroom, ready to shower off all the grime he had gathered on himself that day. He peeled off his clothes and stepped into the steam. Relaxed, he leaned his head forward and let the water fall over it, the flipped around for the water to roll down his back. After sleeping on the couch wasn't the most comfortable and the hot water made him relax.

Knowing he has the place to himself, he halfheartedly began to stroke himself. He let his mind wander to his favorite actors, then the cute barista at the coffee shop, but that lead to Dean. He shook his head, determined to get the guy out of his head. ' _C'mon. Brad Pitt, Chris Evans, Jake Gyllenhaal._ ' He thought quickly. Soon he was fully hard and he could feel his release building, shaking slightly, he put one hand on the wall and picked up his pace. He groaned and thought about a pair of plump lips around his cock, those lips were connected to a pair of bright green eyes. "Fuck." He cursed when he realized where his mind had gone. His imagination filled in the rest of the face, freckles decorating the bridge of his nose and all over his face, that sandy blond hair, and his long eyelashes. Not caring anymore, too gone to care, he closed his eyes and thought about his cum spraying onto that face and seconds later his felt his orgasm break and streams of his release leaked between his fingers. Panting, Castiel opened his eyes once more and felt slightly guilty for thinking about his strange, but attractive, acquaintance. He turned back around and let the water wipe away any trace of his activities. He dried himself off and sat on the floor of the bathroom, waiting for himself to come back down. He leaned his head back onto the closed door and cursed himself. ' _Dammit_.' He thought miserably, then reasoned, ' _It was a one time thing. Charlie just put the thought into my head today._ '

He got dressed and laid out his sheets onto the couch and curled up into a ball, relaxed and sleepy, he pulled his blanket up around his chin and was smiling at his last thought before he fell asleep, ' _I suppose, as long as Charlie never knows, nor Dean...this wasn't such a bad idea._ ' He scoffed at how ridiculous it would be to end up with a pompous person like Dean Winchester.


	6. Chapter 6

As Saturday morning dawned, Cas rolled over on the couch, sure that he was imagining the bright sunlight. He made deep sigh and opened his eyes, but didn't bother to move. On the weekends, Cas, didn't open his shop until noon and he was sure he still had a few hours. Lazily, he turned his head and looked at his cell phone, no sooner had he grabbed it, it began to vibrate.

"Hello?" He answered, not bothering to see who was calling.

"Bro!" Gabriel said happily, "You are alive! Balth and me were taking bets."

"Course I'm alive." Cas scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you haven't been by?"

"Unpacking and I got a bit wasted."

Gabriel was laughing now, "You got drunk and I didn't get to see?!"

"It wasn't my first drink." Cas rolled his eyes at his brother's sense, "Why are you calling me at eight a.m.?"

"Silly. Anna wanted to talk to you. Here lemme go grab her."

' _Damn_.' He thought miserably. He'd forgotten to check up on her.

"Cassie?" She asked a moment later. Her voice sounded uncertain.

"Hey Bug." He said sweetly, "I'm so sorry I didn't come to see you."

"It's okay." She said in a small voice.

He could tell she was still upset. Considering the time, he said, "Would you like to get breakfast with me?"

"Really?!" She nearly screamed. He smiled, knowing he'd be forgiven.

"Yes. Can you give the phone to Gabe and I'll come get you in a little bit?"

"Okay." She said quickly then there was a muffled sound of her handing the phone back.

"Gabe. Hey can you get her ready? I'm gonna take her out for breakfast."

"And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"Me and Balth are coming too."

"No." Cas said flatly.

"Okay! We'll see you soon, I'm gonna go tell Balth to get dressed too!"

"Gabriel!" Cas shouted but his brother had already hung up.

Shaking his head, he got up and dragged himself to the shower, this time, quickly and not wanting to revisit his actions in case Dean popped back into his mind. Afterwards, he pulled out an old t shirt, not caring how he looked, it was just breakfast with his siblings. No reason to dress to his best.

His mother's house look just the same as it always did; the front yard was relatively taken care of, Anna's toys decorated the lawn, Gabe's bike was leaning on the side of the house and Balth's skateboard against the wall. Cas stood at the front door for a moment, wondering if he should ring the doorbell, then slowly turned the knob and walked inside.

Anna, who had been in the living room watching tv, ran to him. Happily, he scooped her into his arms and spun her around. He kissed her forehead, and put her back on the ground.

"You came! I'm so happy! Castiel you have to see my new doll!"

Meekly, he let his sister take him by the hand and lead him upstairs. She made him wait at the top of the stairs, then rushed into her room, then returned with a new Barbie.

"She's cute." He smiled at her, when she handed it to him.

"She has a horse too!"

"Oh. Then she's very accomplished as well?"

Anna nodded, then took her doll back to her room. "I also have a new jacket!" She said, returning with a bright yellow jacket, she spun around and Cas could see it was decorated like a bumblebee, with wings sewn onto the back.

"You _are_ a cute little bug." He beamed.

Just then Balthazar emerged from his room and leaned on the wall to watch them. "It's cute, right? We bought it for her yesterday."

"She wouldn't stop crying cuz you weren't here." Gabe came into the hall a second later.

Castiel looked apologetically at them then at his sister. "Anna." He said softly.

"I wasn't crying." She whispered, but looked at her shoes.

"Shall we get going?" Balthazar cut in, "Mom is gonna be back in about half an hour and I'd really like to freak her out by us being gone."

Castiel smiled, reached his hand down for Anna to hold and set off for his car. They buckled her in the back between the boys and drove to the nearest pancake house. He thanked his brothers, while Anna ran inside to tell the host there was four of them.

"Don't worry about it." Balth dismissed.

Gabe held the door open for the three of them, "Though, at least call her daily. She really was freaking out."

"I promise. A lot has happened."

"Tell me about it." Balth chuckled.

Castiel was about to ask what he meant but their host lead them to a booth, where they ordered their drinks, and Anna began to tell him about preschool and her new toys.

"The bill is on me." He told his brothers as their waitress walked away.

"Thanks Cassie." The boys sang in sync.

Once they had their food, Castiel prompted them for more news of what had happened at the house, promising he would share his activities as well. Gabe and Balth looked at each other then had a quick game of Rock Paper Scissors to see who would have to tell him.

"Dammit." Gabe muttered, then looked at his older brother. "Mom had a bit of a fit when you left."

"That's stupid." Cas sneered at his food. "It was her idea."

"She didn't think you were serious." Gabe went on. "She really doesn't know how to take care of all of us. I don't think she realized how much you did. I mean, she's still ridiculously angry that you're...well...gay, and she may have transferred me and Balth to a catholic school-"

"Why?!" Cas asked.

Balthazar shrugged, "She thinks it'll make us think more about Jesus than the human lusts." He laughed, "But transferring is to an all boys school is gonna do a lot of good."

"That's ridiculous. I'm sorry..." Castiel apologized again, but then wrinkled his brow, "What do you mean it's "gonna do a lot of good'?"

Gabe and Balth gave each other the same look of not wanting to say anything. But Gabe spoke again without the mini game, "I'm bisexual."

"What?!" Cas exclaimed a bit too loud, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Cassie, be reasonable. You looked so miserable and I didn't wanna dump it on you too."

"But-but..." Cas sputtered.

"It's really not that big of a deal. Personally..." Balth laughed then paused and looked at Anna, "Anna, pudding, don't you need the bathroom?" He asked in a fake sweet voice.

Anna put down her fork and thought for a moment. "I think my tummy does need the bathroom. Cassie? Will you make sure they don't eat my food?"

Once she had disappeared around the corner, Balthazar spoke again. "Like I was saying. Personally, I think I would fuck anyone who catches my fancy."

"Language." Cas growled, then let the anger out of his voice. "So...you two just knew about me and each other...and never said anything."

"In our defense, we always stuck up for you." Gabe shrugged, "Look, Cassie, we're sorry we didn't tell you. Now, our turn. Why did you just vanish for two days."

Anna returned and sat next to Castiel again, mindlessly humming a song. He was sure it was something she made up because there wasn't much of a trace of melody.

"Well. You know how I'm catering Sam's wedding?" He asked, as both boys nodded he continued, "I had a run in with his brother as well and he's a bit of a-." He looked at his little sister and decided not to say 'douche.' "It's a bit distant."

"So you like him?" Gabe asked.

"Is he hot as Sam?" Balth cut in.

"This is so weird." He said quietly. "He's shorter than Sam, brighter green eyes, and he doesn't seem as bubbly as his brother either."

"Well duh." Gabe laughed, "He's got a lovely girl on his arm."

Castiel smiled, "Being in a relationship doesn't guarantee happiness."

Balth scoffed, "Well it doesn't hurt."

"So he's hot?" Gabe probed again.

Cas sighed, "Yeah he's hot. He's the older brother, so it's not like you two have a chance." He finished with a smug smile.

"Silly Cassie." Balth shook his head, "Gabe is dating Kali and me? I just like to...eat a lot of different fish."

Cas held up a hand, "I don't need to know details." He said quickly, "But why do you care if he's attractive or not?"

"We don't." Gabe said simply, "But you obvious are crazy about him."

"What?!" Cas asked, now really confused.

Balthazar laughed, "Brother, you do not talk about anyone who comes in your store like this."

"I talk about loads of people!" Cas said indignantly.

"Pigeon lady doesn't count." Gabe giggled. "Not to mention you talked about his looks and personality."

"So?" Cas questioned.

Balth shook his head, "For example pigeon lady you talk about what she does, her actions. This...Dean, you said? You've told us everything else."

Castiel felt his face get red, and looked at his food. "I do not like Dean Winchester. He's pompous, annoying, self centered rich boy."

"Aw." Gabe said, "Anna. Tell Cassie he likes him."

Anna looked up, confused at their conversation but patted his arm, "If Gabe says you like him then you do. Gabe told me he doesn't lie."

Cas put a hand on his face, "Gabe." He said in a tired voice. "Can we stop talking about the Winchester's?"

The boys laughed but agreed, they spent the rest of the meal talking about school, people they found cute at school, Anna, and the antics of their mother.

"Oh." Balth laughed, "Speak of the devil." He had his cell phone, the screen said Mom and he answered in an innocent voice. "We have her. Relax." He rolled his eyes, "Cassie took us to breakfast. Yeah. Yeah, no he hasn't filled out minds with evil. Jesus, he's not the devil. Yeah...okay...I said okay!" He hung up and looked around the table.

"Breakfast is over?" Gabe asked wincing.

"Yeah." Balth answered, "Mind giving us a lift home?" He grinned at Cas.

Putting cash down on the table to cover their meal as well as a heavy tip, Cas wiped his sister's face then walked quickly to the car after his brothers. He could imagine the look on his mother's face but smiled inwardly knowing his younger brothers would always have his back. He dropped them all off without going in, knowing it would cause only more trouble. Instead he drove to work, deciding he could open an hour early and just throw an apron over his old t-shirt.

Luckily, there was just enough business to keep him from thinking about what his brothers told him about Dean. By the time Charlie came in, he smiled at her. No longer moping about his lost home. He was still sad his mother couldn't just accept him, and sad his sister had to get the short end of the stick with him gone, but he felt stronger, knowing his brothers were with him, knowing they were comfortable enough to share their feelings with him, happy, that he still had a family.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks past without much consequence. Cas made sure to check on his family more diligently and spent the rest of his time coordinating between greenhouses to compare prices on flowers for Sam's wedding. Sam and Jess stopped by every so often, sometimes dragging Dean along with them. Most of the time, Jess was updating Castiel on numbers and ideas, other times they stopped in just to say ‘hello’.It was a strange relationship because he felt like they were only friends of consequence but immediately felt bad whenever this thought crossed his mind, because in all honesty, he liked having the two of them around. Even if they did bring Dean with them on occasion.

Any other free time he had, he found himself with Charlie at a bar. Tonight was one of those nights. Work had been busy, he'd gotten in another shouting match with his mother, and Charlie was dying to try the new place that Ellen had suggested previously. It all added up to an evening he was sure he was going to regret agreeing to. Grudgingly, they found the place and Charlie nearly broke his arm cheering when he said he'd go.

It wasn't that he didn't like drinking, it wasn't even that he didn't like hanging out with Charlie. The only problem was she tended to ditch him within the first hour with a girl. By now they made a system where he got the apartment and she would stay with her new date.

True to his predictions, Charlie was off with a brunette in the first half hour. She gave him an apologetic look but he waved her off. Instead of feeling sorry for himself, he turned in his seat and called to the bartender for a drink. With a smile, a blonde girl near his age walked to him.

"Jo Harvelle." She said sweetly, "Now I know nearly everyone that comes in here. Nice to see a new face."

Castiel blushed slightly, "Oh. Um. Thanks. My name is Castiel. I was told to come here by Ellen?" He said more as a question, not sure if he remembered the name correctly.

"Oh!" She said with a smile, "You're doin flowers for Sammy! Well it's great to meet you Cas. First drink is on me."

"I couldn't." Cas said quickly.

"Don't sweat it. My mom keeps raving about your store. I'll have to come by. Now what can I get you?"

Castiel ordered a martini and sat talking with Jo for awhile. Every so often she would excuse herself to help another customer, but he didn't mind. He'd ordered some fries as well and mindlessly people watched while he ate. By his third drink he could tell the alcohol was doing its job and he smiled despite himself. Feeling careless, he walked up to the first cute guy he could see and began talking to him like he'd known him for years.

He wasn't sure how long it was before someone tugged him away, but he looked up and saw Dean pulling him back to the barstools. Unable to really argue he sat on a seat and spun in it.

"What was that for?" Cas asked, when he was too dizzy to spin.

Dean looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?" He asked back, taking a large sip of beer.

"I was just trying to flirt and you come all up and drag me away?" Cas smiled and shook a finger at him. "That's not very nice Mr. Winchester."

Dean ignored his question and turned to Jo, "Joanna Beth. What did you give him?"

"Nothin he can't handle." She smiled. "Right Cas?"

"Why are you friends with Dean?" Cas asked, squinting at Jo, who was going in and out of focus.

She smiled at him and pulled Dean's head into headlock, "I grew up with Deanie here. He was a real weird kid."

Cas nodded like this explained everything. He took a look around the room but didn't see Charlie anywhere. He smacked his lips then put a ten on the bar for Jo.

"This. This is for you Jo. Cuz you've been so nice. I-I think I need to walk home. Thanks again." He smiled and got to his feet. He saluted Dean then made his way outside. The cool air filling his lungs and waking him to his surroundings a little.

He'd only gone a few feet, when Dean had caught up with him again. He didn't say anything when he fell into step with Cas but kept walking like they were close friends.

"Why are you following me?" Cas asked.

"Jo threatened me. Gotta make sure you get home."

"She's a good girl. Probably just your type." Castiel giggled, then tripped on some grass.

Dean caught him and kept walking, "She's like a sister." He said quietly.

"Oh. That's sad."

"Why?" Dean asked, the ghost of a smile on his face.

"She totally loves you." Cas grinned at him, then patted his shoulder, "I'm sure you can still be friends with her."

Dean stared at him, the tiniest corner of his mouth turning to a smile. "I'll remember that."

They walked without talking for a while, Cas was focusing purely on not falling, and had to grab Dean’s arm every once and awhile to keep from doing so. They past a few apartment buildings as well as his store, and he looked for any signs that there was room available. As much as he loved living with Charlie he couldn’t sleep on a couch forever. A few blocks later he made another turn and held the gate open for Dean.

“This looks like a nice area.” Dean said casually.

Cas agreed, “Yeah, I’d move here, but there aren’t any other apartments open.”

“This isn’t your place?” Dean asked.

“Nope.” Cas smiled, then laughed at the concerned look on his company’s face, “I’m stay with Charlie for a little bit. My mom kinda kicked me out...or I left, not quite sure anymore.”

“Oh.” Dean said flatly, and followed him to the second building in.

"Why did you take me from that guy?" Castiel asked, remembering. "I think I was doin pretty good."

"You can do better." Dean said simply.

"Psh." Cas scoffed, then made a left for Charlie's place. "I'm a disowned son with nothin but flowers to his name."

"I'm sorry." Dean said in a low voice. "But that doesn't mean you do don't deserve better."

"Oh?" Cas laughed, now looking at the stairs to Charlie’s place in horror, but he steadied his feet and his mind then spoke. "Well. When you find me an eligible, gorgeous, bachelor let me know."

Dean followed him to the door, putting the key in for him, "I don't know your type." Dean said, a real smile on his face this time.

"Oh." Cas smiled, "You look so much prettier with a smile. I like it."

"Thank you." Dean muttered shyly. "I've kept my promise. I'll...I'll see you round."

"Wait." Cas smiled, then tugged on Dean's arm. "You can't just walk a guy home and not kiss him at the door."

Dean's face was definitely red now. "Oh. I would. I just...we don't know each other that well. Maybe a few dates..."

Cas had grabbed his chin, "You say too much."

"I thought you said I was too quiet."

Castiel nodded, "Both. But you're infuriatingly pretty so it's fine."

"You think?" Dean asked him, the warm smile back on his face.

Without thinking, Cas leaned on his tip toes and kissed Dean, slightly off center. "Yes. Goodnight Dean. You-You need to keep smiling."

Dean was fully smiling, his teeth white against the dim lights, "Okay." He said. "I'll try."

"I missed." Cas pouted then giggled. "Your lips are soft for a guy."

Dean stepped closer cautious. "Yeah?" He asked quietly.

"Mmmhmm." Cas agreed, swaying and catching himself on Dean's chest. "I will definitely dream about them."

Dean stared at him, face blank. Pausing, held his shoulder, and decidedly leaned down to kiss him properly. "I'm going to ask you on a date, Castiel Novak."

Cas was giggling. "Okay." He finally got out. "I dunno why you kissed me like that, hahah, anything you ask Mr. Winchester."

"Goodnight." Dean smiled, and made sure he was in the door before leaving the property.

Cas woke curled in Charlie's bed wrapped under the covers and clutching a pillow. Groaning he sat up slowly and looked at the clock. It was only half past nine. With both hands he wiped the sleep from his eyes and walked lazily to the bathroom for a shower.

A few hours later, he found himself at the store, more hungover than he'd been in a long time. After twenty minutes he has to turn off the bell that announced customers. He forced himself to smile politely to everyone who came in, despite the pain that pierced his head.  

At noon, Charlie came in, spinning and put a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Good morning!" She said brightly.

Castiel groaned and closed his fist around the cup, then put his head down. "Too much. Ugh, Charlie. Never let me get drunk again."

"You always say that." Charlie laughed. "How was your night?"

"Can't remember most of it." Cas muttered to the countertop. "How was the brown eyed girl?"

"She was amazing." Charlie said fondly. "And guess what? I even have a second date!"

Castiel winced, "That's why you're so chipper. You wanna turn down the volume, my head is killing."

"Sorry." She said quieter. "You need anything?"

"A cheeseburger."

Two minutes later, Charlie was out the door again to get him food. He had to lift his head off the counter and pretend to be fully alert. Still, he couldn't bring himself to stand up and actually get work done. Sighing, he looked at his phone to check the time. When he looked back up, Dean stood in front of him.

"Holy shit." He said quickly, then rubbed his eyes, "You walk quietly."

"Sorry." Dean said, "Force of habit. It comes with being an older brother. I see to scare Sammy half to death."

Castiel smiled, "I'm sure you were a great brother to grow up with."

"I'm afraid I tormented most of my maids, to be honest." Dean chuckled, the his smile faded a little, and his smile faded a little. "Um...how much do you remember of last night?"

Cas closed his eyes thinking back, he knew he had run into Dean, and had met a blonde girl. "Jo? I remember her."

"Oh." He said, his voice falling a little bit. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Well enough." Cas answered, "Did...were you with me last night?"

Dean shifted in his feet, "For a little bit..." He paused like he wanted to say something else but just forced a grin. "Well um...If like to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Cas inquired, "What can I do for ya?"

Dean stiffened, but didn't say anything. They stared at each they for a moment then the main door opened again, and Charlie came on singing, she stopped and looked at the two of them.

"What's up?" She smiled, looking back and forth between them.

"'Nothing." Dean said quickly. Then gave a smile to Cas and walked out without another word.

Charlie and Cas stared at each other. Cas' gaze on confusion while Charlie wore one of delight and humor.

"Stop it." He said and sat back down, chugging the last of his coffee. "Did you get my burger?"

"You sure you don't want a piece of Winchester instead?" She giggled, handing him the bag she brought.

Happily he took a large bite and rolled his eyes, "It's not like that." He said, mouth still full.

"Oh?" She asked, amusement in her voice. "Why did he rush out then?"

Castiel shrugged, not wanting to answer. He was thinking about the previous night. He was sure  he remembered talking with Dean yesterday but the rest was a blur. Closing his eyes, he had a vague picture of being against Dean's chest. The thought made him stop chewing and lower his hands.

"Hey, what do you say we hit Ellen's place again tomorrow?" He asked, hoping it sounded casual.

She looked at him, with a far more knowing smile than she should. "I wouldn't object."

"It doesn't interfere with your date?" Castiel asked. Charlie was being fully smug now, and he pushed her. "Shut up."

"You liiiike him." She taunted, poking his arm. "You guys would be so cute."

Castiel only shook his head and kept eating. He felt like he was missing something important but couldn't pick his finger on it. After he'd eaten his meal, he had Charlie put together a bouquet for Missouri then, it himself up to walk over there. Charlie offered to go for him, but he turned her down, he knew Missouri would give him a talking to if he didn’t go himself.

Even before he could knock on the door, it opened at she beamed at him. Missouri bustled him in, after making take off his shoes, and told him to wait in the living room while she got a vase for the flowers. Obediently, he did as she directed and walked back to the living room, turned the corner through the archway and froze.

Dean sat on the couch, looking at him like he was a new kind of creature. Castiel gave a soft wave and sat on an opposite chair, where Missouri usually sat. The boys stared at each other not really knowing what to say to one another. Dean looked like he was plucking up the courage to say something when Missouri walked back into the room.

“I’m sure two have met by now.” She grinned, holding out a vase to Castiel to put the flowers in.

“Um. Yeah.” Cas answered, taking the vase from her and taking his time to arrange the flowers in them. For some reason, Dean’s face had turned a slight pink and he was looking pointedly away from him. Cas shook his head, and set the vase down on an empty portion of the coffee table. ‘ _I could have imagined Dean yesterday. Hell knows it’s all mostly a blur._ ’ He told himself.

“Sit back down.” Missouri smiled at him, her voice was happy but he knew the seriousness in her eyes.

Gingerly, he returned to his chair, and sat with his fingers laced together, staring at the pair of them. “Sorry, I just thought...well you had company and I’d come back later.”

“Nonsense.” She chuckled, “It’s just little Dean.”

Castiel smiled at her, from his point of view there wasn’t much ‘little’ about Dean. Castiel himself stood above six feet tall and Dean was at least a few inches taller.

“If it’s a bother.” Dean spoke up, for the first time since Cas came in, “I can go.”

“Don’t be silly.” She laughed, “I have to leave in fifteen minutes, but I’d really like to talk to two of my boys while they’re here.”

“How long have you known Dean?” Castiel asked without thinking, he knew he could’ve asked Dean, but there was something in his eye that made him uncomfortable.

“Oh.” She laughed, looking at Dean, who was smiling back at her, “Since he was in diapers.”

Dean looked at his shoes, “That’s embarrassing, thanks.” he said, humor in his voice, despite the complaint.

“Oh hush, I’ve known Cassie here just as long.” Missouri smiled at him now, “You were a real troublemaker too, considering you hardly said a word.”

“I talked plenty.” Castiel defended. “It was just usually about bees.” he said more quietly.

Both Missouri and Dean laughed, and the atmosphere cleared a little. It was easier to talk, just the three of them then. Missouri would tell them stories about each other as little kids and the boys tried to explain their actions. All the ones involving Dean seemed to be about him lying to her for a month but swore by it every single day. Castiel’s were more about him sticking to her thigh at not saying a word to anyone he didn’t know. Soon found himself laughing, and looked at Dean, who gave him a small wink.

“Well boys.” Missouri said, after a tale about Cas being chased by a hive of bees, “I have to go put on my face. Castiel, hon, I’ll see you tomorrow, and Dean. Do try to stop by more often.”

“Yes Ma’am.” The boys said in unison.

Both boys found themselves now walking together down the street. Neither said anything but Castiel felt more comfortable even just standing next to the other now.

“I feel really embarrassed.” Dean said quietly.

Castiel nudged him with his shoulder, “That’s what Missouri does. Besides, she’s like my grandmother so I can’t be too hard on her.”

“I guess you’re right.” Dean said, looking at him now, “So...bees? Is that why you became a florist?”

Castiel put his tongue in his cheek, holding back his laughter. “Partly. That...and well, it was a few things. I, uh, I don’t get along with my mother very well. She wanted me to become some big business hot shot like my brothers, but I didn’t want to. Um.” he looked at Dean to make sure the other was listening and this wasn’t just a pity conversation, “It was almost like an act of revenge for me I think. I still owned a business, but it was mine. Yes, I love bees and flowers but owning a flower shop was really just to spite my mom. I mean, I love it now, and there’s nothing else I’d rather do….but yeah. It was spite.”

Dean gave him an understanding smile, “My dad, he wasn’t...he wasn’t the nicest guy. I love him, he’s my father, and I get why he did everything that he did. I guess...as the older brother a lot fell on my shoulders, and I don’t think I ever really measured up, ya know?”

“I’m sure your father was very proud of you.” Cas said honestly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Ah well.” Dean said, his voice changing to a lighter tone, “Let’s not go into the sob story of Dean Winchester. It’s a bit of a bummer.”

Castiel laughed in spite of himself, “But...well...you’re rich. You could do anything. Anything you wanted!” He said excitedly. “You could move to Japan, you could build your own house, you could have eight dogs.”

“I’m allergic.” Dean smiled. “Riches don’t equate happiness.”

“But you and Sam seem really close.” He offered, he felt suddenly kind of guilty at his remark.

“I do.” Dean agreed, “He’s my best friend. Sammy is a bit of a dork, but he’s all I got. Ya know?”

“Yeah.” Castiel nodded, “I mean...I have a few siblings but I’m only close to a couple.”

Dean nodded, then stopped walking, Castiel turned around, having walked a few paces ahead. “Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?”

Castiel looked around and found they were in fact in front of a coffee shop, “Sure. Why not. Charlie isn’t expecting me back for awhile.”

Dean held the door open for him, then followed him up to the counter. “It’s on me.” He said quietly, handing a card to the barista.

“Thanks…” Cas smiled, “Um. I thought you didn’t like coffee?”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t. I do like tea though.”

After they got their drinks, they found a table to sit at. Dean was sipping on his tea while Castiel stirred sugar into his drink. They didn’t talk again about their families but more surface level things. It occurred to him that it seemed like Dean was making an effort to be his friend, which he found amusing, and had to talk himself out of the smile that had come over his face. The only problem, he found, was that sitting with Dean like this he realized, he was a very good looking person. Castiel had to forcibly look away and curse himself for staring every few minutes but it seemed that Dean took no notice of this. When they finished, Dean once again held the door open for him and they stood on the sidewalk.

“I’m off to the left.” He said lightly.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded, “Um. I’m just...further down the road.”

“Thank you for the coffee.” Castiel said quickly, he’d almost forgotten.

Dean smiled at him, his eyes crinkling a little, “It’s not a problem.”

“Cool.” Cas said awkwardly, “Well. I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah…”

Unsure if he should shake Dean’s hand or not, he waved and began to walk across the street. He’d only gone ten feet or so when he heard his named being called. He looked behind him and Dean was running over to him.

“Hello Dean.” He smiled.

“Hey. Um...if you don’t have plans...do you...do you wanna go get dinner with me on Friday?” Dean said, looking at him uncertainly. “I mean I get if you don’t want to, and you can just lie to me to save my feelings and me...well looking like a dork-”

“I’d love to.” Castiel found himself saying, he looked down at his shoes to hide the blush on his face.

“Seriously?” Dean asked, a bit shocked.

Castiel laughed, “Well. I mean. If you’d rather not then that’s cool…”

“No! No.” Dean said quickly, “I just didn’t think...well I didn’t think you’d say yes.”

“Do you need my number?” Castiel asked.

“Um. Doesn’t Sammy have it?”

Cas shook his head, and pulled a pen from his pocket, “Here.” He took Dean’s hand and scribbled his cell phone number, “Sam has my shop’s number. This is my cell.”

Dean’s face was slightly pink, “Cool. Um. I’ll call you...maybe talk about where you’d like to go?”

Castiel nodded, and Dean waved awkwardly and ran back across the street. Sure that his face was some shade of red, he took deep breaths and thought about what he was going to tell Charlie.


End file.
